All For You
by s.inthehouse
Summary: There's nothing worse than seeing someone you love in pain, so Sam is going to be there for Quinn. He's in it for the long run, and maybe in the end they can help each other.
1. Chapter 1

**All For You**

As soon as he heard the news, Sam headed straight for the hospital. He was still wearing his suit for the 'finchel' wedding, and he was still trying to get Mercedes to take him back but Quinn was his friend, one of his best friends, and he had to make sure she was ok.

Running in to the hospital, he went straight to the desk. "I'm looking for Quinn Fabray. She was in a car accident and I need to see her." He cried out to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, but only family is allowed in the room right now." She droned in a bored voice. Frustrated with her attitude he quickly responded, "I'm her brother! Now what room is she in?" The receptionist glanced at him with a disapproving look, but gave in. "She's in room 117, it's the 5th door on your left."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Sam was headed down the hall. When he finally reached the room, he peeked through the window on the door and the sight he saw astonished him. Sitting down holding her daughters hand was the one and only Judy Fabray. Attached to Quinn's arm was an IV and it seemed like there were wires coming from everywhere. He just stood in shock outside of her door for a few moments, trying to compose himself before he went in. When he opened the door, Judy turned around suddenly, obviously not expecting anyone to have gotten there so quick.

"Samuel. I didn't expect anyone so soon. How did you get in?" She asked, wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Seeing her wipe her face, Sam felt a twist in his gut. Judy had never been one to show a lot of emotion, so he knew that things must be pretty bad. "I came as soon as I heard the news. And I just told the nurse that I was her brother. I guess she bought it." Pulling a chair up on the other side of Quinn, he asked her how Quinn was doing.

"Oh, she, she's gonna be fine. At least that's what the doctors said. They said she'll probably be in a coma for a few days, but that she should wake up soon." Shaking back tears, she continued. "Part of her lower spine got fractured, so she'll be in a wheelchair for a while, if not forever…"

At this point Sam began to tune Judy out, mostly out of shock. A wheelchair? But Quinn was supposed to be headed to Yale. She was going to be an actress, she was going to get out of Lima and make something of herself. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Samuel. Samuel? Are you ok?" Judy was looking at him worriedly.

_Damn. Come on Sam, keep it together. Don't go falling apart now, especially in front of Q's mom. _

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Sensing something off, Judy stood up to leave. "Well, I need to go make a few phone calls, so can you stay here with her? I just don't want her to be alone."

He nodded, not able to form any words. As soon as Judy left, he shifted all of his attention towards Quinn. He just sat there and watched her breathe for a few moments, thankful that he was the only one there.

"Q." he croaked out. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, ok. Sammy is here, and I'm not gonna leave until you wake up. You're gonna get through this, and you might be in a wheelchair for a while, but you're going to walk again. Do you hear me? You will walk again, and I will do everything in my power to help you get there. I know that I'm supposed to be with Mercedes right now, but you are my first priority. You always will be, because even if we never end up together again, you'll always be my best friend and I'll always love you. So when you wake up I'm going to be here, and I'm going to be there every step of the way." By this time the tears were streaming down his face. He leaned up and kissed her forehead, giving her hand a long squeeze.

He leaned back in his chair, keeping his hand locked with hers, and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he knew would be some of the hardest days of his life. He may have lost his house and had to live in a motel, but he didn't think there was anything worse than seeing someone you loved in the hospital.

A few hours later, the glee club showed up to see how she was doing. All of the girls immediately started crying, and Sam could swear he even saw a few of the boys wiping away tears, specifically Puck. They stayed for about half an hour, and slowly started drifting out of the room to get back to their lives. Sam still hadn't moved from his chair, even though at this point he was feeling a little stiff, especially since he was still in his suit.

When he looked up, he saw that Puck was the last person left, and he was staring at Quinn with a look of regret mixed with sadness and pain. "Take care of her man. You be there for her, and don't let her down. She deserves that."

Sam didn't know what to say other than,"I will." With that, Puck nodded at him and turned to walk out the door. "Hey Evans, you need anything? You know, if you're gonna be here a while."

Sam smiled for the first time since he had heard the news of the accident. "Just go over to Finn's and grab me some different clothes. That's all. Thanks Puck."

Giving him a nod, Puck left Sam alone with Quinn again.

Sam never left Quinn the entire weekend. Judy had talked to the hospital and got them to allow Sam to stay the night. He's not sure how she managed to do it, but he doesn't really care either, as long as he gets to stay. Puck brought him some clothes, and some of the glee kids bring him food so he doesn't have to leave.

On Sunday Mercedes texts him, telling him that she understands why he's there, and that she still loves him, but that she isn't in love with him. She tells him that she wants him to search his heart and see if he can figure out why he's still there, because the answer will lead him to happiness. He's not entirely sure what she means by that, but he's going to figure it out.

**Author's Note:** So, a new fic! I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and with the way things have been going on the show, it's making want to write even more. Let me know what you guys think! Hope you like it. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Judy walked into her daughters hospital room Sunday night, she wasn't surprised to see a teenage boy sleeping in a chair next to her bed, using the edge as a pillow. She didn't quite know what was going on with him and her daughter anymore, but she could see how much he cared about her, and knew that Quinn was going to need a lot of support when she woke up.

"Sam? Samuel." She spoke softly, shaking his shoulder. Quickly sitting up, Sam immediately glanced towards Quinn to see if there was any change in her condition. Seeing nothing different, he sighed and turned to Ms. Fabray. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked up at her.

"Sam, you should go home and get some real sleep." He started to protest. "Miss Fabray, I promised myself that I would be here when she woke up, so I'm not going to leave."

"You need to go to school tomorrow. You know that Quinn wouldn't want you to sacrifice your grades for her. I'll call you if there is any change in her condition." Sam still looked skeptical, so she tried again. "If _anything_ happens, I will call right away, and will call the school so you have an excused absence, although I don't think that would stop you." Putting a hand on his shoulder, she gently pulled him out of the chair.

Sam understood her point, but he didn't particularly like it. He knew that he probably smelled since he hadn't showered in a couple days, and that he looked exhausted, but that's what happens when someone you care about is in a coma and you can't do anything to help. Sam was the guy who was always there for other people, and constantly tried to help people out when he could, but now he there wasn't anything to do but wait, and it was killing him.

"Alright, I'll go home soon. But I'll be back before and after school tomorrow, and don't think you can try and stop me." Judy was smiling at him. "I wouldn't dare."

"Would you mind if I had just a few minutes with her before I left? If it's ok with you?" He just wanted to say goodbye to her since he would be leaving for the first time.

"Of course. I'll be back in a little bit. I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

When she left, Sam sat on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid the wires that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Once again he grabbed the hand that had become so familiar to him the past few days that it felt like it was his own.

"Q, your mom says I have to go home and get some sleep. I don't want to leave you, but she insisted. Don't worry though, I'll be back tomorrow before school, and I'll come by when it gets out." Letting out a big sigh, he continued.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I need to talk to you. You always gave me good advice last year, so I'm hoping that maybe I can sort through things just by talking to you. Mercedes texted me yesterday. She told me I need to search my heart and that then I'll be able to find happiness, but what does that even mean? I don't know, and I'm afraid of what I might find. And then she told me that she knew why I was here, but I don't even really know why I'm still here. It's like I'm drawn to you Quinn; nothing can keep me away. I really liked Mercedes, I thought I even loved her, but yet I gave her up for you. I just can't let you go."

Hearing her mother out in the hall, he knew he only had a few moments left.

"I don't know what this means Quinn, but I'm gonna figure it out. And it would be a lot easier if you were awake for me, but I know you'll wake up when you're ready. See you in a few hours Quinn."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, gave her hand a quick squeeze and left. Outside he turned to Judy and told her that he'd be back in the morning, and reminded her to call him if anything about Quinn's condition changed.

When he finally made it to the Hudson-Hummels, he made sure that Carol knew he was back and then headed straight to his room. Flopping down on the bed he thought about how his life had been turned upside down again in a matter of a few days, and that the reason was Quinn Fabray.

Just last week he had been pursuing Mercedes, thinking she was the one for him, but now he was willing to give her up for the girl that cheated on him. Sure, Quinn was one of his best friends but she had still hurt him, badly. It had taken him a while to get over her, and then she burst back into his life when she found out about his family's financial crisis. She was there through it all, even sacrificing her relationship with Finn for him. Since that moment, the two had this unspoken bond that they would always be there for each other, no matter what.

_I never thought that I would want to be with Quinn again. I mean it's always been at the back of my mind, but I never thought we would be anything more than friends again. I mean I love her, but am I in love with her?_

With that thought left in his head, Sam slowly drifted off to sleep. He didn't know how the next few days were going to play out, or what would happen when Quinn woke up, but he would be there the whole way, whether a relationship bloomed or not.

* * *

Sam shot out of his bed at five the next morning so he could make sure to have time to see Quinn. He went for a run first, knowing that he needed to clear his head before he saw her again.

He had thought a lot about her last night, and if he wanted a relationship with her. At this point, he just wanted to focus on her waking up and recovering before anything between them happened, because he didn't even know how she felt, and he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed.

He had talked with her doctors over the weekend, so he knew that she was going to have a long recovery. She would be in a wheelchair to start out, maybe forever. There was a chance that through physical therapy she could regain use of her legs, but the doctors wouldn't fully know until she woke up. They had also told her that she would probably be sore for the first few weeks, just as repercussions from the accident.

Getting back he took a quick shower, grabbed a bagel on his way out the door and let Finn and Kurt know that he'd see them at school. He didn't have much time, but he needed to check up on Quinn.

Finally making it to the hospital, he walked to the by now well-known room and walked straight in. Her doctor was there checking on her and changing her IV.

"Well hello there Sam. We missed you last night."

The doctor liked the kid. He had been there with Quinn since she had gotten into the room and hadn't left since. That's why he was surprised that he wasn't there last night when he was doing his rounds. He had gotten quite used to seeing him every night, usually awake and watching Quinn for any signs of movement.

"Hey Doc. Yeah, they made me go home and get some sleep last night, but I wanted to check up on her before school today. How's she doing?"

The doctor smiled, able to see how much he cared for Quinn. "She's looking really good today. In fact, we think today might be the big day."

Sam looked happier than he had in a long time when the doctor said that. "Seriously! How can you tell?"

"Well, her vital signs are all looking great, and she's been having a lot of brain activity this morning which is a great sign."

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Sam sunk down into the chair that had quickly become known as 'his chair'.

"I wish I could stay today, but I promised that I would go to school. You'll call me if anything happens?"

The Doctor nodded. With that, Sam gave her hand a quick squeeze and told her that he'd be back again after school, earlier if she woke up. As he was almost out the door, the Doctor stopped him.

"You're a good man, son. I'm glad she has someone like you in her life, because she's going to need a lot of support when she wakes up."

Smiling, Sam left the hospital, praying to God that today would be the day that Quinn woke up.

**Author's Note: So, this one is a bit longer, and I hope you all like it! I feel like it's kinda boring, but I think it needed to be here to set things up for the future. Also, updates will probably not happen this fast in the future. I had half of the chapter already written, and then had some free time/burst of inspiration this morning. (: ****R&R, and thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day was going by incredibly slow for Sam. He couldn't believe that while Quinn was lying in a hospital bed, he had to be here at school, pretending that everything was ok. It obviously wasn't, because one of his best friends was in the hospital and no one seemed to care except him. He was also eagerly awaiting a phone call from either Ms. Fabray or the doctor telling him that Quinn was awake.

"Dude, get up. Class is over." Sam was awoken from his daydream with Puck's hand waving in front of his face.

Doing a quick scan around the room, Sam realized that the only people left in history were himself and Puck.

"Thanks man, I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Sam said, checking his phone for any news, even though he knew there was nothing there.

Puck could see how badly his friend was hurting, but he just didn't know how to help him. He was never good at that emotional stuff, but that didn't mean he wasn't there for people.

"How's Quinn doing?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

"She's ok. Still in her coma, but I talked to her doctor this morning and he said she's looking really good, and that she'll hopefully wake up either today or tomorrow."

Puck was confused, because Sam didn't seem very excited by this news. "That's good right? I mean, we want her to wake up."

Sam sighed heavily, sitting back down again. He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words just yet, but he thought that maybe voicing some things out loud might help. Plus, Puck was his friend and he could trust him.

"It's great, but its going to be hard. She's got a really tough journey ahead of her, and I want to be there for her, but I think I also want to be with her." He said, mumbling the last bit.

"Well, we've all got her back, and we all know that you're going to be there every step of the way. Wait… did you just admit that you liked her?" Puck stared at Sam with a look of shock and elation.

Sam scratched at the back of his neck with a nervous grin on his face. "Well, I did a lot of thinking last night and I realized that I've just been wasting my time. She's the one I want to be with."

"Man, I'm so happy for you!" Puck exclaimed, clapping Sam on the back.

Sam started to reply but at that moment his phone rang. Scrambling to get his phone out of his pocket, he answered it on the fourth ring. "Is everything ok? What's going on? Did something happen?" He knew he was rambling, but Sam just couldn't help himself. He didn't even know who the caller was, he had just assumed it was the doctor. But he needed to know what was happening. Quinn was like a drug to him, and he had to make sure she was ok.

"She just woke up Sam. But I have to warn you, she may not be the same person you remember. She's still a bit disoriented, and hasn't been told of her condition yet. But if you'd like to come visit, I'll allow it."

Sam did a little jump and fist pump when he heard the news, while Puck just laughed at him with a confused look on his face. "Alright, thanks. I'll be there soon."

Closing his phone and turning to Puck, he asked him if he would tell Mr. Schue where he was going. He only had free period and glee left, so he didn't think anyone would care if he left. Even if they did it wouldn't matter, because he would still be heading to the hospital.

"Yeah, sure thing man. Good luck."

Running out the door and shouting thanks back behind him Sam ran out of the school, completely bypassing his locker and anything he might need for tomorrow. The only thing on his mind now was Quinn, and making sure he got to her as soon as possible. He had read that some people will only come out of their comas for a short while before slipping back under. He wanted to make sure he was there before that happened, which hopefully it wouldn't.

Reaching his truck he swung the door open and pulled out of the parking lot faster than he ever thought possible. He probably broke close to 15 laws trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could, but at this point he didn't care. Finally making it to the hospital he barely had stopped the truck before he was leaping out of it towards the main doors of the Lima Memorial Hospital.

He faintly heard one of the nurses yelling at him to slow down but he wasn't really paying attention to anything around him. When he reached her door, he saw Quinn's doctor and her mom standing outside the door. He wondered if he was too late, if she had already slipped back under into the dream world that he was sure she was currently in.

"Ah, Sam. Good to see you son. I'm sorry to disappoint you but Quinn doesn't really feel up to visitors right now." He listened to the doctor but all he could see was Judy Fabray's tear-stained face. Behind her he could just make out Quinn's slim form. She was curled onto her right side, the one that had been less damaged, and had her arms wrapped tight around her. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew that she was upset, possibly crying.

Although it had been a while since they had dated, he knew that form. That was what she did when she was in a bad mood and didn't want to listen to what anyone had to say. He had seen it several times himself, especially right after they had broken up. After she had realized that they really weren't going to get back together, she wouldn't talk to him. She would just cross her arms and hug herself tight, as if trying to block out everything around her. He had also seen it come out twice during their relationship. Once when he had asked her to talk to him about Beth, and the other time when he asked her to talk about her father.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself, hoping that no one had heard him. As he made his way closer to the door he could hear them telling him not to go in, that it would do no good. Ignoring them, he pushed his way into the room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"I said I didn't want any visitors." Sam winced as the ice was evident in Quinn's tone. This was definitely worse than any of the times he had seen her like this. Way worse.

Scratching the back of his head, he figured it might be good to say something, otherwise it was just creepy. "Uhh, Q? It's me, Sam."

"I said that I didn't want any visitors. I thought I spoke clearly. You can leave now."

If Sam was smart, he would just leave then, but he wasn't going to be pushed away that easy. Walking over to her bed so he could see her face, he kneeled in front of her and said, "no".

All he received at first was a glare in reply. After about a minute of neither of them moving or speaking, she finally spoke up. "Fine. Stay here for all I care. You're not going to change anything though."

Smiling with a satisfied grin, Sam got up from the floor and sat in the chair right next to her bed. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold out long, especially not to him. "Not trying to. But I'm not going to leave either. I'm just going to sit in this chair until you're ready to talk." All he received was a mild grunt in reply, so he considered that a success. And he stuck by his promise, although it did take longer than he expected. He had figured she'd cave within the hour, but she held out for a good three hours. And they were three long hours, filled with silence and tears.

Eventually he had fallen asleep, since he hadn't slept much in the past few days. He woke up quickly however, when he heard her voice. "What are you even doing here?" she asked, finally ending the silence. Sam sat there, dumbfounded for a second. He wasn't quite sure of how to answer this without freaking her out. "Uhh, for support. You were there for me when I needed a friend, so now I'm going to be there for you."

Quinn just scoffed at him. During the time that he was asleep one of the nurses must have come in and helped Quinn, because she was now sitting upright in her bed, glaring at him. "Oh really. Because as I remember, I needed your help when you first came back, but all you did was laugh at me. You only cared about winning Mercedes back, so why should I believe you now. I'm nothing but a joke to you and I don't want your pity, so you can take it elsewhere."

"Q, I'm sorry about that. I never, ever meant to hurt you. Seriously. I'm just here to help. I care about you, a lot. I was here the entire time you were out, save for a few hours when they made me leave to come to school. Look, I even skipped out of school today to be here with you. You can be mad at me and hate me all you want, but I'm not leaving you and that's final."

Quinn didn't say anything else, and neither did Sam. After about 15 minutes of both of them sitting there silently, Quinn pushed the buzzer by her bed to signal the nurse.

"What do you need? I can help, you know." Sam couldn't believe how Quinn was acting. Was she seriously not going to take his help? Quinn just ignored him and waited for her nurse to come in.

"Hi. Can you help me lie down? I'm tired and need to sleep." The nurse just nodded at her sympathetically and helped Quinn adjust herself.

"You get some rest, dear. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to push the button."

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Quinn said, glaring at Sam. She wasn't going to let him help her, no matter how long he stayed in that hospital chair.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys! I know this is long overdue, and I'm terribly sorry about that. I had the chapter written and then my computer crashed so I lost it. Then I wrote it again over the summer, and my computer crashed again. Luckily I had it saved, but then I lost my flashdrive. Long story short, I found finally found my flashdrive, so here it is! Let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll be able to update it again soon, but school just started back up, so I'll do my best. R&R!


End file.
